Soldats de plomb
by Elvendorcas
Summary: "Mes lèvres qui ne savent plus que supplier, rendues sèches par les rires qui se sont taris, mes lèvres qui reprennent vie à chacun de tes baisers, pour mieux mourir à nouveau quand tu t'éloignes. Aujourd'hui, ta bouche avait un goût amer, un goût de mort. Vous allez tuer." Que ressent Narcissa lorsque, pour le compte de Voldemort, Lucius s'en va ?


Vous ne me dites rien, tous les trois, pourtant je sais que c'est la nuit qui vient. Vous n'avez même pas à prendre la peine de me mentir, je ne poserai aucune question, du moins celles-ci ne franchiront pas la barrière de mes lèvres. Mes lèvres qui ne savent plus que supplier, rendues sèches par les rires qui se sont taris, mes lèvres qui reprennent vie à chacun de tes baisers, pour mieux mourir à nouveau quand tu t'éloignes. Aujourd'hui, ta bouche avait un goût amer, un goût de mort. Vous allez tuer.

Je ne devrais pas me demander qui, ni pourquoi, ni comment, ni aucune de toutes ces questions qui tournoient dans mon esprit, pourtant je ne peux m'en empêcher. Vous êtes là, tous les trois, assis nerveusement dans ce canapé qui autrefois accueillait nos soirées familiale, et qui maintenant sert de support à nos corps immobiles. Pas nos âmes, pas nos rires, rien de notre humanité. Juste cette nuit glaçante, et nos muscles froids.

Tu fais tourner ta canne entre tes mains, j'attrape ton regard un instant et je te vois revivre, je retrouve dans tes yeux clairs l'éclat vivant que j'aime tant chez toi, l'ombre de l'homme que j'ai épousé. Tu n'es pas diminué pourtant, non, seulement différent lorsque tu portes cette robe. J'ai l'impression que tu perds ta réalité, que je ne saurais toucher ton corps vivant. Ce masque ne dissimule pas que ton corps, mais aussi ton âme. A cet instant tu n'es plus ni père ni mari, tu es un Mangemort. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, est-ce que tu as peur ? Non, je suis, dans cette pièce, la seule à m'inquiéter, ce qui est d'autant plus paradoxal que je suis celle de nous quatre qui restera en arrière alors que vous risquerez vos vies. Je ne porte pas la marque, pourtant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourrait me tenir plus fermement en son emprise qu'en vous envoyant tous les trois pour cette mission dont j'ignore tout.

Je voudrais tendre ma main pour te toucher, mais ça ne suffirait pas à te récupérer. Tu ne seras pas à moi ce soir, tu te fermes à tout ce qui fait la vie pour être capable de donner la mort. Ton masque de Mangemort se superpose à ton masque de froideur, et tu deviens glacé. Nous ne parlons pas, et le silence se fait assourdissant. Je sais que vous voudriez partir, que vous voudriez rester, que vous voudriez que tout soit fini, que vos sentiments se mêlent. En tout cas c'est ce que je ressens. Je détesterai le moment où Il vous appellera, où vous vous lèverez tous d'un même mouvement et où vous partirez sans un regard en arrière. Vous devenez implacables dans ces moments là, et vous n'êtes plus ni mon mari, ni ma sœur ni mon beau-frère.

Bellatrix est magnifique ce soir, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle était belle. Et dans ce palais de glace que nous avons dressé, je me rends compte que je me souviendrai longtemps de cette soirée, de la beauté froide et effrayante de ma sœur, de ton expression impénétrable, de la neutralité des traits de Rodolphus. Au début de la soirée, avant de devenir cette statue gelée, ma sœur, la main sur son ventre, m'a dit qu'elle pensait être enceinte. L'émotion a fugacement colorée ses joues, elle désirait cet héritier qui ne venait pas, même si elle me disait elle-même ne pas être faite pour être mère. Quant à moi, je ne savais pas ce que j'espérais en regardant Bellatrix. Un fils pour ma sœur, un cousin pour Draco et un neveu pour moi, ou un ventre vide de toute vie, un corps qui pourrait se battre sans limite, écrin d'une puissante magie et non pas d'un enfant à naître.

Si j'avais eu un tant soit peu de courage, j'aurais demandé à Bellatrix de rester avec moi, je t'aurais supplié, ainsi que Rodolphus de vous arranger pour qu'elle n'ait pas à faire cette mission. Mais ce n'est pas mon rôle, pas en tout cas dans cette guerre où vous vous battez. Je ne suis plus une sœur, elle n'est plus une femme. Fantôme parmi les fantômes. Je sais qu'à cet instant elle ne pense même plus à la possibilité de vie en son sein. Son esprit, son âme, sa chair, elle les offre au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Vos corps n'ont plus de limites, l'un dans le prolongement de l'autre. Les contours de vos personnes s'effacent, vous n'êtes plus que des soldats anonymes, cachés derrière ces masques et ces robes, avec vos idéaux, votre combat, pour seule réalité. Vos luttes sont les miennes, mes larmes en réponse à vos échecs, ma joie pour accompagner la vôtre. A vous voir ainsi je vous dirais invincibles, et je vous imagine alignés face aux ennemis, dispensant la mort autant que vous vivez. Aucun sort ne vous touchera, peut être même qu'on ne se rendra compte de votre venue qu'une fois que la marque s'étalera dans le ciel, et demain je ferai comme si je ne comprenais pas que c'est à vous que l'on doit la mort de cette famille, de ce jeune homme, de cet enfant, quand je lirai le journal.

Soudain tu te lèves, et un instant je crois que le moment de votre départ est arrivé, mais le regard surpris que posent sur toi Bellatrix et Rodolphus me détrompe, si tu as été appelé ce n'est pas leur cas. Mais non, le Maître ne doit rien à ton agitation subite. Tu laisses glisser tes mains gantée sur mon bras, tu ressers tes doigts sur les miens, tu captures mon souffle dans un baiser. Je ferme les yeux brièvement pour retenir cet instant tremblant, pour l'imprimer en moi, mais déjà tu t'éloignes. Cependant, tu ne retourne pas t'assoir aux côtés de tes camarades Mangemorts, non, tu traverses le silence de la pièce pour atteindre le couloir et tu quittes ma vue plusieurs minutes, pour revenir chargé du plus précieux des fardeaux. Notre fils, Draco.

Il dormait, j'y avais moi-même veillé, tu as pris soin de ne pas l'éveiller en le soulevant dans tes bras pour ne pas l'arracher à ses rêves. Sa petite tête blonde repose dans le creux de ton cou, ta main caresse ses cheveux, comment alors imaginer que bientôt elle donnera la mort ? Tu as enlevé tes gants pour jouir pleinement du contact de la fine chevelure de ton fils, les yeux à demi clos. Tu as cessé un instant d'être un soldat pour redevenir un père, et je vois fleurir sur tes lèvres un sourire qui te ramène à la vie. Tu ne dois pas faiblir Lucius, je ne peux imaginer cela possible, et ça aurait trop de conséquences, d'abord pour toi, et puis pour nous, pour le bébé que tu tiens dans tes bras. De plus, je sens la victoire proche, plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, cette victoire que tu mérites tant de savourer. Je ne te laisserai pas flancher maintenant Lucius.

Tu dois être fort à présent, le temps des câlins et de la tendresse viendra, tu pourras serrer Draco tout contre toi des heures et des heures durant si tu le désires, quand tu seras rentré de ta mission. En attendant, recompose ce masque d'assassin qui me terrifie et me fascine, redeviens ce Mangemort que rien ne peut faire plier. Au regard que me jette Bellatrix quand je récupère l'enfant de tes bras, je comprends qu'elle m'approuve. Toi, je suis sûre que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que je fais pour toi. Draco passe de ton étreinte à la mienne, et après un dernier regard pour nous deux tu reprends la place qui est la tienne auprès de Rodolphus et Bellatrix. Le silence reprend ses droits et s'épaissit jusqu'à ce que vous vous leviez de concert.

Mon regard s'attarde sur vos silhouettes qui s'éloignent dans la nuit. Vous marchez droits et fiers, tête haute sous vos capuches noires. J'ai l'impression d'avoir face à moi un monstre à trois têtes, six bras et autant de jambes tant vos gestes s'accordent et se répondent parfaitement. Je devine que vous faites une équipe efficace, mes petits soldats de plomb.


End file.
